


The Writer and The Courtesan

by VanillaSkys



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Cherik - Freeform, Courtesan Charles, Crossover, Death, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Writer Erik, X men - Freeform, courtesan - Freeform, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is the young writer who moved to Paris in persuit of a career, Charles is the young and beautiful Courtesan of the Moulin rouge and Shaw is the slimy no good Duke who wishes to tear Erik and Charles apart ! </p><p>Moulin Rouge Cherik style ! </p><p>No copyright infringed I do not claim X men or the brilliant Moulin Rouge .. a shame really</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Starting out

Dusty green curtains frolicked in the wind that blew through the open window leading to a darkened apartment. The floor was littered with stained parchment and empty beer bottles. The walls were barley visable under the sea of parchment that had been pinned to them. Leant up against one of the walls was a shrouded figure of a man, his face was dirtied and covered in a layer of matted ginger fuzz. He wore a simple grey T-shirt and slacks, also both dirty. A small silver coin was floating weaving its way around the man's fingers, he appeared to be controlling it. The man moved away from the wall and grabbing the coin before stuffing it into his trouser pocket. He padded over to a small coffee table and chair by the open window, he seated himself at the table staring down at the bulky black typewriter before him. He drew in a long and shaky breath before moving a hand through his ragged hair while exhaling. He cracked his neck before stretched out his hands to begin to type. 'This is a story about love, the man I loved is' “Dead” The man whispered before chocking on a sob as he pulled his hands up to hold his head. It was happening again, the flash backs. 

~  
Erik Lehnsherr was a young man, no older than twenty six when he arrived in Paris. He had moved there to become a famous writer, he was fascinated by Love so where better to start then in Paris the city of love and the very heart and soul of the Bohemian revolution. His father had warned him of the infamous Raven Darkholm, the proud owner of the sexiest and most alluring night club in the whole of western Europe. He had warned Erik to steer well clear of that place. People said it was a place where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. “The women in there are playthings of the devil” Where his fathers exact words, Erik didn't let this stop him though. He ended up renting an apartment across the street from the brothel. It stood out from the rest of the dingy grey world outside, its vibrant red windmill could be seen from a mile off. Erik's window had a brilliant view across the entire city, although dull as it was it was a treat to be able to sit in the window at night and stare out over the city as it lit up. The loud music from the Moulin Rouge often filled the night air longing Erik to join, become one with all things bohemian and loose himself to the revulsion. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was high and shining down on the active city. Erik was sat at his typewriter staring at it wishing the words would just appear on the blank parchment. Earlier on he had been all set, he knew what he wanted to write about. Love .. but there was one little problem with that, he had never been in love! Just when it looked like he was going to burn a hole in the paper if he stared at it any longer, the ceiling gave way collapsing followed by the body of a man. Erik jerked back in he seat, getting up and treading carefully over to the man, he seemed to have passed out. 

“Sean !” The door to Erik's apartment then swung open as another man walked in, he looked like he was in his early twenty as did the man passed out on his floor. He was dressed oddly, as if he belonged in a circus, a ring leader of sorts. “Terribly sorry, he does this all the time you see. One moment he is performing perfectly, next thing you know Kapoot!” 

Erik just stared back in disbelief. He offered to help take the man named Sean back up into the apartment above. Though before he knew it he was stood on a ladder reciting lines from a play, filling in for the fainted man. “Look I really must go, I mean look at the time” Erik said as he hopped down from the ladder 

“You can't leave now Erik, we are due to sell our idea to Mademoiselle Darkholm in a hour. You sir need all the practice you can get” Alex, the man who had burst through the door of Erik's apartment earlier, urged. 

Sean sat bolt upright all of a sudden and declared. “To the Moulin Rouge !” 

“Not yet Sean” Alex said as the other proceeded to sulk, falling back onto the bed. 

Erik froze as the Moulin Rouge was mentioned. “Whoa, wait up .. I can't do that !” 

“Why ever not !?” Alex replied rather dumbfounded. 

“I just … this is a play on the Revolution I'm not a Revolutionist” Erik suddenly stammered. 

“Do you believe in truth ?” Alex started  
“Yes”  
“Beauty ?” Sean joined in  
“Yes!”  
“Freedom ?”  
“Yes!!”  
“Love ?”  
“Yes, above all things I believe in love!” Erik exclaimed with a smile painting across his face.

“Well there you go, you can't fool us!” Alex said with a huge grin

Sean then shoved a glass into Erik's hand and filled it with a large amount of green liquid.  
“What is this ?” Erik asked examining the liquid before sniffing it, it smelt like pure alcohol.

“That my good man, is absent” Sean added before downing a glass of the stuff along with Alex. Erik had heard of this stuff, rumour has it men had gone mad from its hallucinogenic effect.

“Well drink up !” Alex ushered to Erik's drink.

He downed it and the whole room span as soon as it hit his lips, he stumble as the other two steadied him and Sean filled their glasses once more. 

“A toast, to Erik and the Moulin Rouge” Sean said with his huge grin. All three men raised their glasses and clinked them together. 

“To the Moulin Rouge!” All three of them bellowed before downing the contents of their glasses.

Before he knew it, Erik was off to the Moulin Rouge.


	2. Grand opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is the young writer who moved to Paris in persuit of a career, Charles is the young and beautiful Courtesan of the Moulin Rouge and Shaw is the slimy no good Duke who wishes to tear Erik and Charles apart !
> 
> Moulin Rouge Cherik style !
> 
> No copyright infringed I do not claim X men or the brilliant Moulin Rouge .. a shame really

Erik, Sean and Alex stared up at the bright Red building. It was very exotic looking, with its famous windmill turning in the wind. They could already hear the women bustling about behind the gates waiting for the large crowd of men to flow in. As soon as the gates flew open the three where swept forward into the array of bright and frilly dresses, bloomers and grabby hands surrounding them as the music burst through the air. The crowd of dancers, both men and women soon swarmed around the older men and awaited Mademoiselle Darkholm. The woman soon emerged out onto the stairs in black knee high heels made of leather that clung to her legs, Fishnet tights and a ring leaders coat that only just covered her. A leather ridding crop in hand and a top hat sat neatly on her luscious blonde hair that was curled to perfection. 

“Let the fun begin ~” She purred as the crowd flooded in carrying the three men inside. The hall was the size of two warehouses, decorated in lavish red and gold silk. The dance floor was soon filled with women and men of all ages and races, shapes and sizes. Erik was whisked down to the floor in a flourish of skirts and colours, the loud music and giggling women ringing in his ears. Alex thankfully pulled him to one side. “You have to be more careful man, people get eaten alive out there” he said bringing Erik to a table where Sean was sat with another man. 

“Erik, I would like you to meet Hank. He is a good friend of ours, he wrote all the music for our production” Sean said as Erik sat down shaking hands with Hank. “ It's a pleasure” Erik said politely. 

Suddenly the whole room fell silent as darkness swept across the room, all of the previous frantic dancing and flourish of skirts and bloomers coming to a halt. Then one spotlight clicked on as a cloud of silvery confetti fell from the ceiling. Then from the cloud appeared a diamond encrusted swing glinting in the light, there was someone seated on it. They wore a beautifully long black and silver dress that hugged to the upper body and fanned out at the waist. But this was not a woman, this was a man. This was a very beautiful man. Erik gawked up at the man on the swing, as did all the other men and women. He was the most exquisite creature Erik had ever laid eye on.

“The French are glad to die, … for love ~” The man’s voice was like heaven, as if his words melted on his tongue. Music once again penetrated the air as the swing began its decent, cheers from the crowd below filling the room as the swing scoped the dance floor. The man an the swing leaning back and blowing kisses to the crowd and giggling. He hopped off onto the floor in the centre of the crowd as the instrumentals began to kick in. He strutted about through the crowd, spinning and dancing as money and jewels where showered over him. Meanwhile Mademoiselle Raven was sat in the booth next to Erik's, talking with a very lavishly dressed man. He was a Duke, Sebastian Shaw was his name. He was here with promise of funds towards the Moulin Rouge, you see Mademoiselle Raven had a undying passion for theatre. She had always dreamed of owning a theatre but the brothel was all she could ever manage, but with the Dukes funding she could have her beloved dream. “I have arranged a special meeting for just you and Charles, my dear Duke. He will be all yours for the night, totally alone ~” Raven purred as Sebastian’s thin lips smoothed out into a smirk. 

Charles made his way through the crowd up to the steps that lead to the stage. “Come and get me, boys!~” He winked playfully as the men and women crowded around him, showering him in money and groping him when they got close enough. 

“Talk to my baby, tell me all about it ! ~” Charles' voice rung out from the dance floor, Raven stood and saw the diamond necklace that Charles' was waving about teasingly to her using it as a sort of bait to lure her over. 

“Excuse me, Duke!~” Raven said as she made her way over to the stage.  
Charles saw here coming and purred out the lyrics “There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer ~” 

“But diamonds are a girls best friend” Raven sung in return with all of the other dancers.

“There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're...” 

“Awful nice” Raven purred back as she reached the stage grabbing the necklace from Charles and walking back up the steps with Charles following. 

“But get that ice or else no dice!” Charles sung before pouting and swiping for the necklace that Raven held above him, as he wasn't the tallest of people even in those heels. Dancers then swarmed around the pair, covering them as they changed.

“Absolutely fabulous as always darling ~” Raven cooed as she helped Charles undress. “We have a special guest today, the Duke is here !” Her aristocrat smirk came into play as Charles gleamed with excitement. 

“Oh, what type do you think he goes for” Charles asked as his dress was rep[laced with a pastel pink number that clung to his chest, it fanned out into six fluffy talons from the hips down. 

“ Wilting flower” Charles put a hand to his forehead in mock dizziness.  
“Bright and bubbly” He said batting his eyelashes and giggling.  
“Or smouldering temptress ~” Charles said with a small yet playful growl. 

“I'd say smouldering temptress ~” Raven purred in return as Charles got done up into the dress at the back. 

“Will he invest ?” Charles asked, wincing a little at the tightness of the dress. 

“Gosling, when have I ever failed you. He is the dashing young man in the booth to the left of the stage” Raven said with a small pout “Now go out there and make mummy proud” She said as her smirk returned. The women letting their skirts fall and moving away to the side before lifting Charles in a kings throne style, and carrying towards the Duke and the unsuspecting Erik. Charles was lifted up to where Erik sat, he landed with his sequin gloved hand outstretched towards Erik. 

“I believe you where expecting me ~” Charles said as Erik turned to look up at him completely lost in the others beauty, he didn't know where to look or what to do. Charles soon withdrew his hand with a pout, turning to face the crowd whining like a little puppy. The hall filled with the sound of men and women’s sympathetic 'awwwww' Charles turned back to Erik before grinning and facing the crowd again. He began to back up towards Erik shaking the tail of his dress about.

“Aye, Aye, ayeeeee !!~~” Charles howled as his backside ended up inches from Erik’s face, before he turned to face him. 

“Meet me in The Red room ~” Charles cooed as he skipped off backstage to change for another night of forced passion and false romance .. or so he thought. Leaving Erik shocked into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon !


	3. Seduction and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finds Charles passed out back stage, little does she know this the beginning of something far worse for our courtesan

Erik turned to Sean and the others, who where sat in silence. Sean of course breaking the silence. 

“Well, what are you waiting for! Get yourself over to there!” He cried, almost falling out of his seat from the pure excitement of it all. 

“But .. I don't know where .. I can't remember where he said!” Erik said, still in shock. Those eyes .. those beautiful blue eyes were all he could see. 

“He said to meet him in the red room !” Hank piped up.

“Well where is that !?” Erik replied. 

“We will have to show you then !” Sean cried as he grabbed Erik's arm, almost pulling him over. 

Meanwhile, backstage a crowd had gathered in the main dressing room. Raven pushed through the mass of people to see what this was all about, it was Charles. He was laying on the floor, his face was as white as snow. “What happened here !?” Raven demanded, looking around at the crowd of people. 

“Madam Darkholm, he passed out” Emma, one of the beautiful “Diamond dogs”, told her. 

Raven leant down, picking Charles up into her arms before carrying him to a long lounger seat. Laying him down and turning to the others. “Get back to work, we still have a show to run !” She snapped before turning back to Charles. There was a groan from Charles as he stirred, slowly coming back to life. Raven just sat watching him as he sat up and began coughing. Raven held a hankie over his mouth as he coughed, she soon felt something soak through the thin material. 

“S-sorry for scaring you like that.” Charles managed as he got to his feet with Emma who had stayed with them, she and Charles were very close, they always looked out for one another so it seemed only right that she stayed with him. She took him off to his dressing room, leaving Raven behind with the hankie. 

Raven let her eyes fall down onto the thin fabric, her heart stopped when she saw what had happened. The white cloth was stained red … blood, red. 

Erik stood, staring up at the tall elephant. God that was high, .. they honestly expected him to climb that .. ok wow. “You are sure this is the place ?” He asked, turning to Sean and hank. 

“Yes!” Sean cried “ It is now get up there! And make sure not to disappoint!” Hank added as both men pushed Erik towards the stair case that lead up the back and into the giant elephant.  
Erik was soon inside the peculiar elephant shaped building, he was awestruck by the lavish Indian ornaments and decorations that filled the room. There was a small table, lined with champagne and glassed, to the other side of the room there was a red silk bed, topped with a neat arrangement of black satin cushions but what Erik found most interesting was the balcony towards the back of the room. 

He wasn't alone for long though, Charles was soon through the door coughing softly to get Erik's attention. He turned, and oh what a sight he was met with. Charles was dressed in noting but panties, stocking and a thin piece of veil like fabric to cover his arms. 

“enjoying the view are we?~”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon !


End file.
